


The One Where Lassiter Follows Shawn

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Ending, Don’t copy to another site, Episode Fix-it, Lassiter embarrasses himself, M/M, gus is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: In the end Shawn decides to move away from Santa Barbara but he can't tell everyone himself, so he makes videos.Lassiter makes a fool of himself in front of an entire Police Station.





	The One Where Lassiter Follows Shawn

Shawn Spencer wasn't leaving for Juliet, they had actually broken up a while ago; knowing they couldn't make it work. Shawn had tried all week to tell his best friend, Gus, goodbye and realized he couldn't do it. Shawn felt like a horrible person the whole time he made the video, as well as when he when he was dropping them off secretly on each person's desk. He knew he couldn't face anyone especially Detective, er, Chief Lassiter. Shawn decided to take a new job over 8 hours away and the second Lassiter has figured it out, he was fuming. He went to go tell a detective to take something to evidence when the man turned around and said, "It's weird, the guy never even talked to me and he's given me a goodbye video. Lassiter kept his face calm, turned around and raced to his office. He played the video with the straightest face, ejecting it when Shawn confessed he wasn't a real psychic, and breaking the disc into many pieces. 

Lassiter slammed his hand on his desk and picked up the first thing he saw, his name plate, and flung it at the wall. People watched from outside the chief's office as he continued on his rage. He finished by sweeping everything off his desk, throwing on his jacket, and storming out the door. He drove to where he knew Shawn would be, a police station in another town, mulling over what he would say to the incompetent, fake Psychic. When Lassiter arrived it was almost six in the evening, he sat in his car debating on whether to embarrass himself or not. Was Shawn Spencer worth it? 

Lassiter stormed in, ignoring the security following him and yelling for him to stop. That's when he spotted Shawn leaning over a woman's desk, trying to get in on a case. "Spencer!" His loud voice rang out, "How dare you!" Shawn jumped and turned around, "Lassie-" "How dare you do this to me, to Guster!" "Lassie, i think, you're embarrassing yourself." "I do not care Spencer! A video?! How dare you!" Lassiter was angrier than he thought he would be. The security backed off and the whole station was staring at them. "Did you not get the hints!? You're the best goddamn detective I've ever seen and you can't get it through the thick skull of yours!" Shawn had walked towards Lassiter, "Get what?" "That I love you! God damnit Shawn Spencer!" Shawn's eyes widened and his mouth opened but nothing came out. "Forget it. I have a job to do." Lassiter muttered and walked away.

Shawn looked around for a moment, then chased Lassiter out of the building. As he got into his car Shawn shouted, "Lassie! Wait!" So Lassiter waited, so stupidly waited. "You drove all the way here to tell me something I already knew." Lassiter breathed out, "Well at least I embarrassed myself one last time in front of you." "Carlton will you marry me?" "What?" "You heard me." "You're so stupid Shawn." Lassiter leaned down to kiss his stupid, fake Psychic.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
